1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for assisting a golf player in handling a golf ball, and more specifically to an apparatus for scooping up and depositing a golf ball on a permanent golf range tee including a ball retaining platform member having an upper surface and a lower surface, the upper surface having an edge including a rounded ball-retaining notch for receiving and retaining a golf ball, a tee-locating member which is preferably joined with hinge or sliding spacing means to the platform member to pivot or slide flat against the lower surface and downward relative to the platform member, the tee-locating member having an edge with a tapering tee-receiving notch just below the ball retaining notch, the platform member being secured to a first end of an elongate handle member substantially perpendicular to the elongate handle member longitudinal axis, and to a method wherein the player grips a second end of the handle member and places the platform member near a golf ball to be played, and maneuvers a ball onto the platform member upper surface and into the rounded notch such as by scooping the ball or pushing the ball with his foot, and then lifts the handle member and thus the platform member and ball, while the tee-receiving member moves down relative to the platform member lower surface by its own weight, the player then fits the tee-receiving member notch around and against the shank portion of an upright golf range tee, thereby automatically positioning the ball directly over the top of the tee, then the player lowers the handle and platform member until the ball rests on the tee, and then maneuvers the platform member out from under the ball, leaving the ball mounted on the tee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been devices for inserting and removing golf tees from golf course turf and for placing golf balls onto golf tees. These devices have generally been cumbersome, complex and costly and not specially designed for permanent golf range tees. For purposes of this application, the top or head of a golf tee on which the ball rests will be termed the nest portion and the remainder of the tee will be termed the shank portion.
One prior device is that of Miotke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,197, issued on Sep. 14, 1965. Miotke teaches a golf ball tee handling tool including an elongate tubular handle. The handle has a tee engaging fork element extending transversely and spaced apart from one handle end. A tee is placed between the tines of the fork element and positioned to be substantially coaxial with the handle, with the pointed tee end extending out from the tool. A spring-loaded abutment member extends axially from within the tubular handle and against the nest portion of the tee to hold the tee in the fork. Then the handle is manipulated to orient and insert the tee into the golf course turf, without the player stooping. A problem with Miotke is that the tool has no provision for placing a golf ball onto the tee without stooping. Another problem with Miotke is that a permanent tee may already be provided on a mat at a golf course, and the device is not designed to securely hold a ball without a tee being held with the ball.
Baxter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,604, issued on Feb. 2, 1982, discloses a golf tee and ball stick device. Baxter has an elongate handle with a multiple-function assembly at its distal end. The assembly includes opposing leaf spring elements for resiliently gripping a tee. The pointed end of the tee extends axially outward below the handle. It also includes an adjustable tee abutment bolt to bear against the nest portion of the tee and determine the tee insertion depth. A platform with a dish-shaped upper face retains a ball, and a slot through the platform permits the platform to descend around the tee while a ball on the platform is deposited on the nest portion of the tee. A platform notch is provided for engaging the tee shank portion and extracting the tee, and tee-carrying rack elements are provided on a platform edge. A problem with Baxter is that the device is complicated and relatively expensive to manufacture. Another problem is that no provision apart from trial and error is made for centering the ball over the tee when placing the ball on the nest portion. Another problem with Baxter is that a permanent tee may already be provided on a mat at a golf course, and the device is not designed to securely hold a ball without a tee being held with the ball. Baxter is also designed to be used for tee insertion, not with a permanent tee.
Phelps, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,369, issued on Jul. 2, 1985, reveals a golf aid device for setting a ball on a tee, including an elongate handle with a ball engaging assembly at one end. The assembly includes a bell-shaped housing flared from a handle end. A hollow support leg extends from a housing edge and a forked jaw portion pivots from the support leg below the housing. A cable extends from the jaw portion up through the support leg and handle to a control member. A tee is placed in the fork of the jaw portion with the point extending outward and coaxially with the handle. A golf ball is placed on the nest portion of the tee and the jaw portion is closed to push the ball into engaging contact with the flared housing edge. Then the tee is forced into the golf turf and the mounted ball and tee are released together. A problem with Phelps is that a permanent tee may already be provided on a mat at a golf range, and the device is not designed to securely hold a ball without a tee being held with the ball. Another problem is that no provision short of hit and miss is provided for centering the ball over a tee already in place. Phelps is also designed to be used for tee insertion, not with a permanent tee.
Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,938, issued on Apr. 11, 1989, teaches a golf ball and tee placement and retrieval tool generally similar to that of Phelps. Hill includes an elongate handle with a ball and tee engaging assembly at its working end. The assembly includes a pair of jaw portions which are opened and closed from a lever on the gripping end of the handle. The lever controls the jaw portions through a cable and linkages. The jaw portions have widely spaced bowed sections which close around opposing sides of a golf ball and closer together tip sections which engage the shank portion of a tee. The ball is held against the nest portion of the tee and the tee is inserted into the ground. The problems of Phelps are again presented.
Kopfle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,947, issued on Aug. 28, 1990, discloses a golf ball teeing device. A cylindrical housing at an end of an elongate handle has an open side for receiving and retaining a golf ball. A tee is placed in a slot in the remote housing wall, a lever-operated clamp assembly pushes the ball in the housing against the nest portion of the tee. The tee pointed end is then inserted into the golf course turf. A pointed sliding latch structure is provided on the housing for pressing a tee-receiving hole into frozen turf. A problem with Kopfle is once again that no provision is made for centering the ball over a permanent golf range tee.
Tobias, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,646, issued on Nov. 13, 1990, reveals a golf ball and tee placement device. A ball engaging plunger member extends through tubular handle to bear against a ball retained on a tee in a forked arm at the end of the handle. The point of the tee extends outward from the end of the device, and is inserted into the turf. Then the plunger member is axially withdrawn from contact with the ball to release the mounted ball and tee. Once again, the problems of Kopfle are presented.
Wolf, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,357, issued on Jan. 14, 1992, discloses a golf ball and tee setting device. A ball mounted on a tee nest portion is placed and retained between two opposing cup portions of a jaw assembly similar to that of Wolf, and the tee shank portion is held in a slot adjacent to the cup portions. A spring-loaded, linkage controlled ball and tee engagement lever assembly is contained within a handle portion. A problem with Wolf is that it is complex and would be expensive to manufacture. Wolf also makes no provision for centering and placing a ball on an already positioned and secured permanent range tee.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for a player to scoop up and place a golf ball on the nest portion of a golf range tee, without stooping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which automatically align the ball over the tee nest portion.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which securely engage the tee shank portion without sliding against and tilting the tee while the ball is lowered into the tee nest portion.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which are simple, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.